Only in Venice
by E.K. Young
Summary: Venice is a place of magic where anything can happen and it is, perhaps, the only place left in this world where magic exists. Angela wasn't just about to sit back and watch. She wanted to be a part of it all. ScipOC On hiatus for rewriting purposes
1. Stalker

**Only in Venice**

Summary: Scipio has a neighbor who saw him leave one night to go to the _Stella_. She followed him and met the others. She blackmails Scipio to take her every time he goes there or she'll tell his parents. Takes place during Thief Lord. Soc

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Thief Lord. Cornelia Funke, the third best author, does.

* * *

As Scipio snuck past Fondamenta Bollani, 224, the residence of Prosdicimi's (Pros-dach-mi), a shadow followed him hiding in the alleys. The figure wore black so it was hard to see them.

This figure was a girl, she had beautiful brown eyes and brown hair with natural blonde highlights. Her name was Angela Prosdicimi, Scipio's neighbor. She suspected that Scipio snuck out at night so she decided on a stakeout to follow him.

She followed him through bridges and alleys, past houses and stores, past hotels and restaurants. Until they finally reached an abandoned cinema. She recognized which theater it was. It was the _Stella_ the same one that Dottor Massimo has closed down 2 years ago. She remembered it because he invited her family to the opening.

She followed Scipio to the Emergency Entrance of the cinema and saw him knock on it. Then it opened slowly and a boy with dark skin poked his head out and broke into a smile as he saw Scipio. Angela decided it was a good time as any to sneak up on Scipio so she crouched low in her hiding place and jumped up and pounced on Scipio. He got pushed forward and they both rolled on the floor of the auditorium. Scipio struggled to get Angela off of him.

"Get. Off. Of…," Scipio said but trailed of as he saw who it was. Angela pushed herself up and looked around only to see 5 children, 4 boys and 1 girl. 3 of the boys were about 12 and the other one looked about 5. The girl looked about 11, give or take. When Scipio finally got up he grabbed Angela by the hand and dragged her to a corner of the auditorium.

"Scusi guys." Scipio shouted over his shoulder as the 5 children gawked at awe at Angela.

"What are you doing here Angela?" Scipio asked.

"Well let's see, I keep on hearing you sneak out during night time so I arranged a stake out by my self and followed you here." Angela said in a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Scip who is the pretty girl?" The five year old boy asked while tugging onto Scipio's coat.

"Yeah Thief Lord? Who is this girl?" The guy with the spiky mussed hair asked.

'Thief Lord? Ha this is going to be fun!' Angela thought.

"_Si, Signor_ Thief Lord. Who am I?" Angela asked in a cocky tone while crossing her arms.

"W-w-well…" Scipio stuttered and he……

* * *

Miko: Ha, ha cliff hanger! Watch out for the next chapter! Review please! 


	2. Theif Lord?

Disclaimer: I do not own Thief Lord, it is owned by Cornelia Funke. So please don't sue me, I'm saving up, and my parents would kill me if I got caught in a law firm.

**Rikki**- Thank you!

**Kita**- Wow! Thank you! I'm flattered! Really I am.

**SmeagulTheWeasul**-Wow! Thank you!

**Laure **– Um…thank you and I mean it. I'm actually lucky someone thinks it doesn't suck.

* * *

"W-w-well….she's my…um…she's my…uh…" Scipio stuttered. All eyes were on him and especially Angela's cocky brown eyes. She was determined to embarrass him in front of all his little friends.

Out of quick thinking Scipio said, as if he read Angela's mind, "She's my partner! _Si_ that's it! She's my partner." Angela looked at him like he was some crazy person living in one of the many alleys of Venice.

"What do you me-"Angela tried to say but her lips were instantly shushed as Scipio placed his hands over them.

"She is?" The little boy with the angel hair said disappointedly.

"Just wondering, but _how_ did you meet her?" Prosper said narrowing his eyes at Angela while he held his little brother close to him, so that he didn't cry out of disappointment.

"Well…um…um…" Scipio started stuttering again. Despite how disgusting it was Angela licked Scipio's hand so he let go of her, trying to wipe his wet hand on his black coat.

"We met while I was looking around a _pasticceria _and I stole some money from the register when the cashier wasn't' paying attention, apparently, Scipio saw this from the window and when I walked out the door he grabbed me and dragged me into an alley and told me about his job." Angela said and grinned cockily. She has finally put the pieces together, the nickname plus the kids in the abandoned cinema equals the kids thinking Scipio was a thief.

Angela looked at Scipio with a look that said _you-have-some-explaining-to-do_. Scipio nodded his head and turned to the other kids. "Well, um, Angela this is Prosper," he pointed to the guy hugging the little boy, "Hornet," He pointed to a girl with brown hair in a braid, "Riccio," He pointed to a guy with hair that looked like it was a hedgehog, "Mosca," He pointed at a dark skinned voice, "And last but not least, Bo." He pointed at the little boy with the angel hair.

Angela's eyes sparkled with admiration. She kneeled down in front of Bo and said soothingly, "_Salve_." Bo buried his face into Prosper's shirt. "I'm not gonna hurt you…."

"You took Scipio away! I'm supposed to be Scipio's partner, not some silly girl!" Bo mumbled, his voice coming out muffled.

Angela laughed. Scipio has always admired the way she laughed. She would toss her head back carelessly and she would let out her laugh, it always sounded clearer than a bell.

"Oh little one, I could never take Scipio away from you," Angela said standing up and turning to Scipio. "Well _Signor_ Thief Lord, shall we get going?" Scipio nodded his head and looked at Prosper. Hornet, Mosca, and Riccio had already gone to bed since it was so late at night.

"Remember to clean up next time. I'll come two days from now." Scipio said putting his weird black bird like mask back on his face. Prosper nodded his head. "Do we need a new code word?"

"NO!" Prosper exclaimed, his eyes widening, which caused Angela to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

'_What an odd bunch,_" Angela thought as she followed Scipio behind the dark and shiny curtains.

Angela followed Scipio, humming happily. Finally when they arrived infront of her house she said jokingly, "Good night _Signor_ Thief Lord."

"Good night," Scipio said, his hand stuffed into his pockets. "Oh and please don't tell anyone."

Angela grinned and circled her friend, rubbing her chin. "I don't know…I mean, I want a part of it too."

"What do you mean?" Scipio asked through clenched teeth and also clenching his fists inside his pockets.

"I mean, _Scip, _that when you go to the _Stella_ you will take me…or else…" Angela said menacingly, stopping in front of Scipio, getting closer and closer until they were finally nose to nose.

"O-or else, what?" Scipio stuttered as he looked into Angela's beautiful, but, cocky brown eyes.

"Or else, I'll tell your parents." Angela said, then she smiled and kissed Scipio on the cheek. "Good night _Signor_ Thief Lord." She turned around and walked through her front door.

Scipio just stood there for a while and placed a hand over the cheek that Angela has kissed. He felt a great warmth erupting from his heart and he let out a great whoop and ran all the way to his home.

_

* * *

__Si_- Yes 

_Pasticceria_- pastry shop

_Salve_-hi; hello

_Signor_-Mister, Sir

Author's Notes: So sorry it took so long! My computer crashed! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me. I made it extra long this time to make up for what I did.


End file.
